(1) Field of the Invention
This disclosure pertains to locking devices for bicycles and in particular those types of devices which include a saddle and lock cylinder permanently affixed to the bicycle frame and a removable locking bar which extends from the lock in alignment with the frame and encircles a portion of the wheel to prevent unauthorized movement of the bicycle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Theft has always been a problem for bicycle owners. Consequently, there have been many attempts to develop portable, unobstructive, economical and reliable bike locks.
One such device is the Zane et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,231 (1979). This device shows a U-shaped shackle, a cross piece and a simple cam type of lock. This disclosure shows one type of lock which has met with varied degrees of acceptance. However, the lock tends to be rather expensive and bulky. It is not easily stored on the bike in an out of the way position which will not interfere with movement and/or the rider's ability to control or alight from the bicycle.
Another type of locking arrangement is the Hurwitt U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,758. This device shows a combination cable lock which provides a housing containing a cable on a spring wound spool. Thus when the cable is not being used, it is wound around its associated spool and can be unwound for purposes of wrapping it around an adjacent stationary article or extending it through the wheels of the bicycle to prevent theft.
Another type of bicycle lock, Smith U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,540, shows a cable that when pulled out of its housing wraps around the wheels of a bicycle and an adjacent object such as a bicycle rack, light post or parking meter. Smith also provides an electrical circuit which produces current flowing through the cable, when current flow is interrupted, as would occur when the cable is cut by a would be thief, an electronic circuit senses the interruption in current flow and sounds an alarm. Like some of the earlier devices, this product has not received widespread acceptance because the housing is somewhat large and bulky and it is cumbersome to transport and store the large cable.
Other products in the prior art include conventional locks having a steel case and a long shackle with two legs which are inserted into the case. The shackle may be fitted over the bicycle fork and through a wheel spoke. When the case is attached to the shackle, the wheel cannot be moved. One problem with this type of lock occurs when it is attached to a front wheel. The lock can be removed by simply removing the front wheel. This has presented problems because many expensive bicycles have front wheels which can easily be removed without wrenches. Because such shackle locks do not hold the wheel to the frame, the wheel is not secured. These types of locks must be used with long cables to secure the wheel to the frame. On the other hand, the lock shown herein has a large, wide shackle which easily fits around a bicycle wheel and a large frame member in a position of alignment with the frame.
The problems associated with the foregoing products are eliminated by the present invention. This device is economical and efficient. It locks and unlocks very quickly, easily, is stored on the bicycle and does not interfere with the normal operation or control of the bicycle.
Also, the device shown herein can be used as a single unit to merely lock a wheel or can be used in combination with a high strength cable that can be attached to bicycle racks or other stationary objects. The bicycle then is rendered substantially immovable.